Was it All A Dream?
by Shilyn
Summary: Rating has increased! Too much blood! Sesshomaru kills Inuyasha, or was it Kagome? Could our Lord Fluffy really go through with it? Did it really happen? Or was it all a dream? Chapter 6 up!
1. Sesshomaru's Return

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of 'em...just like writing 'em!

Author's Note: This is only my second posted fic...I'm still trying to figure out what's a good chapter length and such...I hope somebody likes this one! I had the idea and I just HAD to do it...I'm going to pull the suspense thing as long as I can (please don't hate me! But ideas are appreciated), though I can't possibly imagine this story being much longer than five chapters... the next one will be a flashback to what was happening with Inu and company before this scene, grins me and flashbacks, shakes head...ack...on with it.

* * *

**Sesshomaru Returns**

A young girl flitted through the meadow, carelessly plucking flowers here and there where she came upon them. Her hair, caught in the early evening sun, revealed it as not entirely black, but in actuality fraught with intermittent streaks of a dark chocolate brown. The girl wore a simple but bright colored kimono that reached no further than her knees. She hummed as she played, mostly words of nothingness and uselessness, but on the occasion one might hear her chant, sweetly, "...my Lord Sesshomaru..."

As the daylight began to fade the girl sat in the meadow among the thick grasses, attempting to weave her collected flowers into a necklace. Though she appeared carefree with this idle work, the girl occasionally threw anxious glances back toward the tree line where the two-headed dragon, called AhUn, and the little demon-toad Jaken were dozing. When she was sure they were sleeping but very much still with her, the girl turned back to her task, apparently content, though for a moment her eyes lifted once more to behold the opposite side of the meadow, worriedly.

It'd been an abrupt thing, hours ago, when her Lord and Protector the mighty Inuyoukai Sesshomaru had left her. He'd ordered her to stay beside AhUn and Jaken while he was gone. As usual he hadn't told her or even Jaken _where_ he'd been going, he'd just left. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't the type to talk a lot, and she wasn't the type to complain about it. Jaken was the group's talker...

Through the fading light Rin looked up, her senses tingling. The necklace of little white flowers she'd spent all day picking while her lord had been gone was almost done! Lord Sesshomaru was right on time!

The little girl hopped to her feet and ran forward through the grass, cheering eagerly, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" in her hands the white flower necklace was finished, and she'd made sure to make it large enough so that Sesshomaru could slip it right over his head!

From within the shadow of the trees lining the opposite side of Rin's meadow from the sleeping AhUn and Jaken, a form dressed mostly in white, tall, regal, proud, and stately, emerged. His appearance and demeanor were normal, giving no hint to the happy girl of what he'd done that day. Yet what he'd done that day had been _far_ from normal.

Rin came to the edge of the trees and slowed, her exuberance at seeing her lord briefly halted by surprise when she finally came close enough to catch a hint from him that something was wrong. Just as when Sesshomaru first came close to the meadow, Rin's senses were alive and tingling, in a way she'd long come to understand meant her lord had returned for her, just as he always did. Since the Inuyoukai had saved her life with his healing sword, the Tenseiga, she'd been linked to him, so much so that she could sense his presence when he came and went. Yet usually the sensation was a brief thing, striking her and then leaving the moment she readjusted to the demon lord's presence. But this time the usually welcomed sensation was stronger and hadn't faded away, if anything it was beginning to frighten her.

There was something wrong with her lord.

"My Lord?" she queried, her little voice high and faint, almost with awe as she stared up at the golden-eyed demon.

Sesshomaru seemed to blink a moment and cocked his head ever so slightly. To Rin, who'd grown acutely aware of his mannerisms and what they meant, she understood this to be confusion or distraction. The tilt was more like a dog shaking its head lightly, trying to dislodge some lingering emotion or feeling.

In fact Sesshomaru _was_ trying to forget and dispel something—his memory of that day's events. Seeing Rin disturbed him. Her humanity, her clear innocence and fragility—they almost angered him at that moment. Usually she was the brightest thing in his day—loving him, adoring him for nothing else but who he was, her protector. It was an unrivaled feeling that never failed to make him consider his sheer _power_. It was the greatest ego-booster in the world. She wasn't annoying like Jaken was, and she never questioned him, making her the perfect travel companion.

But now...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes a moment longer blinking; it seemed, in slow motion before Rin. It was that moment, while the Inuyoukai was blinking, closing his eyes on Rin and the world that the little girl looked down toward her Lord's feet and gasped.

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and looked down at Rin he felt his heart squeeze, though the emotion didn't draw anywhere near his face. Rin was staring at his kimono, stunned. Her normally happy, delightful eyes were wide and frightened, and Sesshomaru's jaw tightened in irritation when he noted that she was withdrawing from him, taking tiny steps backward.

"Rin..." he murmured in a darkened voice, a warning tone.

The girl stopped where she was but wouldn't meet his eyes. She pointed her face at the ground, her shoulders sagging. In her left hand Sesshomaru spotted the flower necklace, carefully laced together, still clenched in Rin's grasp. His face relaxed and he sighed lightly.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and sunk to his knees to be on the girl's level then slowly extended his clawed hand to the flower necklace, taking it from her. She followed his movements with her eyes, tense but curious and not entirely terrified. _Always a brave girl,_ he thought, and almost smiled tenderly at it.

"For me?" he asked her quietly, holding the necklace up between them.

Rin nodded, her dark brown hair ruffling and shifting with the movement. Her eyes were still wide and uncertain but Sesshomaru tried to offer her a smile to calm her, and that seemed to work. A second later and the girl had forgotten what she'd seen soiling the bottom of her Lord's beautiful kimono.

"Rin made it for you, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin picked the flowers all day!" she squealed, eagerly.

Sesshomaru pulled the flower necklace carefully, gently, over his head and then rose to his full height, his regal, proud posture immediately overwhelming the small girl with awe and respect.

"I shall wear it for you then."

"Oh thank you! Thank you my Lord!" Rin jumped ahead of him, skipping happily, straight across the meadow and toward Jaken. The annoying toad sprung awake, startled, and beheld the little girl with widened eyes a moment, before narrowing them in irritated disgust. But that emotion was short-lived as well before he leapt to his feet, catching sight of Sesshomaru, and started to run to him, staff in hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't leave me behind with AhUn and that annoying little pest again! I've been so worried..." now Jaken too stopped short, coming closer to Sesshomaru and seeing the stains on his kimono. "My Lord?" he half-whimpered, half-pleaded for an explanation, his huge bug eyes darting between the demon lord's face and his terrible kimono...

And indeed, Sesshomaru reflected, a scowl suddenly crossing his face as he stood in the meadow but his mind crept back through the hours and far away, his kimono _was_ a horrible mess. From his shoes to his waist he was awash in livid crimson—blood. But it wasn't his blood...

"My Lord Sesshomaru! What's happened?! How did you...what...?" Jaken stuttered and muttered to himself uselessly, but from Sesshomaru there came no answer, just a cold, blank stare. Sesshomaru started to step passed Jaken, following Rin to where she was waking Ah and Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken whined and begged in his annoying voice again as the Inuyoukai passed.

Inside Sesshomaru seethed and fretted, but outside he was as stone, unmoving and unfeeling. None could've guessed the strange emotions that flitted through his heart hearing Jaken call his name, and seeing Rin, the poor innocent mortal girl...the blood on his kimono...it almost frightened him as much as it did his companions.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru murmured quietly, and the toad sprung forward, eager to obey.

"Yes, Lord?"

"Let's move out from this place, quickly."

"Why yes Lord! But...Lord Sesshomaru...what has happened? I smell your brother—"

Sesshomaru turned swiftly on his heel and booted the little demon viciously. "Do not speak of my brother." He warned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. On the ground Jaken cowered, chanting affirmatives to himself in clear defeat and regret at having pestered his lord.

Ice cold once more, though with a stiffer gait and stance, which hinted at the hidden turmoil below, Sesshomaru made his way to AhUn and Rin. Pulling AhUn's reins he began to lead them out of the meadow, silently. At his side Rin skipped and sang absently, completely unaware—or perhaps just ignoring—the outburst from her lord moments ago. When Sesshomaru stole quick glances at her from the corner of his eye he was reminded, painfully, of the human girl his brother traveled with, though he knew not her name.

Determinedly he marched on, his face cold, but his heart bitter.

* * *

Endnote: Okay...please review! I'll finish anyway...just cuz that's the way I am...ah! But I do need help! I have a question for anyone/everyone: What was Inuyasha's mother's name? I wanted to write something about that...I've heard a few names but I'm not sure if those were made up for convenience at the time by authors or not. I guess I'm asking does anyone know if she has a name mentioned in either the manga or the series? If you know please leave me a note! Thanks! 


	2. Damn The New Moon

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em, not mine.

Author's note: Hey! Thanks to those that reviewed...I thought that Inu's mom was named Izayoi, I'd seen it around before but wasn't sure...usually my littler sister tells me this sort of thing but we haven't seen the third movie yet...grr...there was something else I wanted to say here...oh yea! Duh! This chapter explains where Inuyasha and Kagome and the gang were the previous evening to last chapter, "Sesshomaru's Return." From here you can guess what might happen later...Ah! And I haven't forgotten! **Saffire Kiss**--good guess...not gonna tell you if you're right but good thinking...thanks to **angelfrumhell78** too for reviewing! Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Damn The New Moon**

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed, scowling and looking away from the annoying schoolgirl.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, tapping her foot, "What's your problem? Why won't you just accept the fact that we're not going to catch up with the others tonight! Do you _really_ want to be out traveling when we're not only separated from Sango, Shippo and Miroku, but also you're about to lose your powers?!"

"Don't lecture me on the new moon Kagome! That's _my_ problem! I've been dealing with it for years—alone." The half-demon snarled at her, curling his lips in disgust. Why did she always act as if she knew everything? It irritated the hell out of him!

"But Inuyasha! You're _so_ _stupid_ sometimes! The sun's setting fast and the next village isn't for a _long_ walk. Unless you plan to run the whole way we'll never make it before the sun sets..." Kagome threw a worried look at the horizon to the west, nervous about their time. As if to emphasize her fears a wind rustled through the grasses and the trees lining the side of the road. It whistled ominously in Kagome's ears and she frowned, dark thoughts spinning in her skull.

"I don't care what you say Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, if he'd had fur it would've bristled for sure, "I will _not_ stay in that shack!"

It was the day before the new moon and already Inuyasha's powers were fading. He wouldn't have admitted it but he knew that even if he'd tried to carry Kagome on his back to make it to the nearest village he'd run out of strength. Admitting this weakness was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do, but he _did_ have to face it as fact. He and Kagome would be spending the night of the new moon under the stars with no protection and only the two of them. The prospect was frightening him for more than just the fact that he'd be lacking his demon-powers.

Currently they had a choice to make that Kagome saw as incredibly simple and Inuyasha saw as incredibly stupid. While walking they'd come across a small abandoned hut along the road. Seeing it immediately made Kagome think that it was the perfect place to spend the night, as hidden as possible, while Inuyasha was transformed and fully human. Yet Inuyasha, despite his approaching time of weakness, refused to accept the little hut as shelter. This confused and frustrated Kagome because it seemed to make no sense. The shack was far from pretty or alluring it was true, but it _was_ shelter, abandoned shelter. There might be a few drafts, yes, but it wasn't as if Inuyasha couldn't handle _that_, even as a human, right? And surely Inuyasha wasn't pampered in the least; he'd slept far dirtier places than the abandoned hut! _Any port in a storm,_ Kagome thought, _and this qualifies as a pretty decent port._

On Inuyasha's end things were far less concrete as far as logic went, but nonetheless he felt the way he did about the shack for a reason. There was something _wrong_ with it. Coming across the place, on their way to reunite with Sango, Miroku and Shippo in a nearby village, it'd given Inuyasha the creeps. It didn't look particularly frightening, or welcoming in any one way or another, but there was _something_ about the place...a cloud of gloom and approaching doom seemed to hang over it. That and Inuyasha could scent his brother's recent visit to the spot. Not a day ago his brother, the two-headed dragon, and the toady demon Jaken had passed by, perhaps stopping a short ways back to fish from the river.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit that his brother intimidated him, and generally the brothers left each other alone, even when they happened to pass within scent distance of each other. Sesshomaru wasn't likely to waste time on his half-demon little brother unless there was some scheme involved, like stealing his sword, or robbing their father's tomb, or any other little thing that tickled his brother's warped mind. Yet those, though annoying, were far and few in between, and usually his brother only came to play with him, like a cat teasing a mouse it's caught by the tail with its paw.

Besides those things Inuyasha was just simply uncomfortable spending the new moon with Kagome—_alone_. As a human he tended to lose a little control over himself, tended to feel emotions more strongly, and to be more spontaneous. If given the opportunity—like sleeping the night in a small drafty shack in the middle of nowhere alone with her on a chilly night—who knew what he'd do? His human side was weak and unpredictable and Inuyasha didn't like the thought of waking the next morning having hurt Kagome in some way...

"Inuyasha, you're impossible! The way you behave I'm surprised that you didn't die on one of the new moons years ago!"

Torn out of his worries and back into the battle Inuyasha felt his ears fall back against his skull, dangerously. He was suddenly filled with the urge to scream something really nasty at her, something really cruel. Perhaps he should tell her the truth? _Kagome I don't want to spend the night alone with you._ He could make it sound like an insult! But as soon as the thought entered his brain Inuyasha shook his head, scowling, closing his amber eyes in frustration. To Kagome, who was watching him carefully and reading his expressions, it simply appeared to be anger.

"You stupid jerk! I'm just trying to help you, ya know!" she screeched, and when Inuyasha looked her in the eye sharply he felt sure that a "sit," was coming.

"Well I don't need your help wench!"

Kagome's hands clenched at her sides, her eyes narrowed, her lips pursed, turning white, her body shook...

_Oh no...now she's going to "sit" me for sure!_ He squinted his eyes shut in anticipation of the inevitable.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's face went careening for the ground. Though he huffed and cursed it was only half hearted, considering that he knew, as stubborn as he was, that they _were_ running out of options...the hut or keep traveling while he was human. Mortals tired so easily, they needed steady sleep or they ceased to function. In general Inuyasha had always followed the policy of lying low in his periods of weakness.

When the ground no longer acted as a magnet to that damned necklace she'd forced on him so long ago, Inuyasha got to his feet and regarded the fuming girl, his eyes bright and angry but his mind sharp now with an answer. "All right _Kagome_," he snarled her name snidely, still unwilling to admit defeat or even explain his genuine reasons for being difficult, "We'll sleep here...but I'm not going to _sleep with you_..."

Kagome looked angry at the start of his words and then abruptly confused before she snorted and squirmed a little, alarmed by his unconscious word choice, "What?"

At about the same time she asked the question Inuyasha finally understood that his words had come out the _wrong_ way...quickly he strove to correct the mistake, "No, no," he shifted uneasily, and shook his head, ears flicking, embarrassed, "I'm not going to sleep in that stupid shack. _You_ can sleep there...alone."

Kagome looked almost hurt by this. For a moment she stuttered, uncertain, "But what if something happens? What if you—"

Inuyasha snorted, "Kagome, nothing's gonna happen."

The anger between them had melted abruptly and now Kagome regarded him with some emotion Inuyasha couldn't read. Worry, perhaps. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

After a moment he nodded, "Yes." But that was a lie...

A few hours later the sun had set and despite Inuyasha's strange, instinctual foreboding of the ugly shack, he found himself sitting inside it with Kagome, trying to keep himself in check. He never knew what that strange, weaker side of him would do if given half the chance...For fear of attack, especially at such a time as the new moon, the two had chosen not to build a fire. Thus the smoke couldn't attract unwanted humans or demons. It would be just the two of them, all night.

When the darkness had settled in, shrouding the inside of the shack, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the old, dirty wooden floor, their backs against one side of the wall, waiting the long hours awake as long as possible. It'd grown colder outside with the loss of the sunlight and it wasn't long before Inuyasha could hear Kagome's shivering start up. To compensate he gave her the over shirt of his fire rat haori to cover up with and sat side-by-side with her to share body heat.

The hours of the night crawled by...

Inuyasha shook his head, frowning. He should've left the hut, and Kagome with it, long ago to climb some tree and watch over her from nearby. Well, that was what he _should've done_, but he had yet to move. He was, much to his own embarrassment, a tad reluctant to leave the girl's body heat. And _that_ was only the excuse he told himself, there were many, many others that made him flush as red as his haori in the gloom. He'd also found that while human he was less likely to want to be alone, more often he'd crave attention, feel loneliness.

Inuyasha frowned in the darkness and forced his mind to wander over some other topic.

His senses had diminished dramatically. He always managed to forget how _weak_ the humans' senses were. Yet every new moon he tasted their deafness, numbness, blindness, and scentless world anew, and could never grow comfortable with it. How did they manage? How could they be as confident as they were? To his weakened, mortal eyes, the darkness of the hut seemed impenetrable, never ending. It almost frightened him.

But at the same time there was Kagome. While human, and only while he was human it seemed; she had the ability to bewitch him. Inuyasha couldn't understand how it was possible, but _something_ about her while he was human was different. He suspected that it was a human sense of some sort that he didn't possess as a half-demon, some human instinct that had to do with choosing mates...

He grunted through the dark, silent world, frowned again, and thought, _Bad thoughts...bad, bad..._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's small voice broke his thoughts, snapping him to attention. His now fully human large brown eyes blinked confusedly as he turned them on her.

"What?" he asked, quietly, too quietly. He turned his face from her quickly and grimaced, unsatisfied...too weak! Too weak!

"I'm tired..."

"Go to sleep then."

She sighed, as if he'd failed her somehow, and Inuyasha grimaced again in the dark and squirmed, uncomfortably..._it was time to leave..._

He heard her shift in the shadows, moving to the corner where she'd laid out her sleeping bag. The zipper, a strange little invention of her time, growled through the night, tickling his ears, even without his usual Inuyoukai sensitivity. He listened attentively as she slid into the sleeping bag, her skin and the fabric brushing together in friction, the sigh she gave as she settled into it, the "thunk" sounds her body made as she adjusted her position.

Something inside him tickled, teased..._damn her!_ He missed her heat next to him...

Before he could stop himself he'd sighed, regretfully, and Kagome, sharp as a tack, sat up in her sleeping bag and asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." He shot back, too fast and too sharply for it to be believable in any way shape or form.

Kagome didn't challenge his answer with words, merely sighed again, loudly, just as she had when he'd told her to go to sleep, just as if he'd failed her, again. She knew full well that he was lying, but failed to understand him or his motives completely. _Kagome!_ He screamed inwardly, _Don't tempt me please!_

He had to get out of the hut, had to leave her alone, no matter how much he missed her warmth, or her presence, or the sound of her breathing right next to his. Inuyasha rose to his feet, with an unusual clumsiness due to his abrupt status as a mortal. _Damn this clumsiness!_ He huffed internally.

Fumbling goofily in the dark, like a blind pup for its mother's teat, Inuyasha found the door and opened it. He'd hoped that the starlight from outside would illuminate the world for him, but much to his disappointment it didn't look any brighter out there than it was in the hut.

From in her corner Kagome stirred and whispered his name, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he snapped, irritated at her for not letting him leave, letting him run away from her and everything he loved about her..._Dammit! I'm so stupid! I should just leave now; I can't stop thinking about her!_

His gruffness with her seemed to have no effect, "You can sleep in here if you want, it'd make me feel safer Inuyasha. You don't have to leave."

_Damn her!_ How much longer could he hold out? He'd been committed to avoiding close proximity with her while he was weak as a human. Yet he'd never imagined it'd be _so_ hard!

Though he was raging inside Inuyasha found, much to his own surprise, that when he answered her he wasn't mean or rough, in fact his voice was quiet and calm, and it didn't sound like it usually did! Even his voice had become human! _Damn the new moon!_ "Kagome...I have to go..."

"No, Inuyasha, stay here, it's safer in here!"

Inuyasha stood on the threshold, caught between inside and outside the hut, between the protection and warmth Kagome promised and the security and aloofness sleeping amongst the trees assured. Each choice also had its downfalls. If he stayed inside the shack his weak human side might do something stupid. Maybe he'd try to kiss her, or, worse still, he'd touch her inappropriately like that stupid hentai Miroku. Either way morning would come and he'd be ruined as far as Kagome was concerned. At any rate the only downfall to staying outside was that it was cold.

And he'd be lonely. And he might fall out of the tree he chose to sleep in because he was merely human tonight. And he could break his back, or his neck...and it'd _still_ be cold! _Damn the cold!_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed, still ravaged by indecision. _Damn my weak human emotions!_ "I can't stay."

"Don't make me say it, Inuyasha."

He blinked, too wrapped in his own raging emotions to understand what she was talking about, "What? Say what?" he asked.

Perhaps if he'd had his demon powers, Kagome mused in her corner of the hut, shrouded in her sleeping bag, he'd have seen the huge smile that swept across her face like an avalanche down a mountainside. "The word? Oh, you know..."

"SIT!"

* * *

Endnote: ack...how'd it get so long? I'm sorry...review please! (if you haven't gone blind from eyestrain)...the next chapter will be up soon...sorry for Inu's mouth by the way...I just felt I needed to show his frustration and his fondness of that naughty word...that and it made a good chapter title...


	3. Sesshomaru's Curiosity

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him, or Sesshy

Author's Note: Ha, I made this one shorter. This chapter is just about what I think Sesshy's beefs are concerning Inuyasha, besides the sword and besides that he's merely a half-demon. Anyway, please review!! It makes me SO ENORMOUSLY HAPPY!!! I'd get on my knees and beg but the computer never lets me use the star symbol thing...anyway...PLEASE review and tlel me how I'm doing...

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Curiosity**

In the earliest hours of the morning Sesshomaru awoke abruptly. He hadn't meant to sleep at all in truth, but Rin was in his lap, curled up against him, sleeping, and almost like sneezing, watching the girl sleep had been contagious. Being what he was, a powerful demon lord, Sesshomaru hardly needed sleep at all, though that didn't necessarily mean he avoided it. Though, of course, if he were ever caught sleeping and there were an attack, well, that hardly would be fitting of the Lord of the Western Lands, now would it?

The girl stirred in his lap then, her fingers twitching, her jaw moving. Sesshomaru stared at her, unexplainably fascinated. Didn't she realize that he was so powerful that, perhaps, some night in his dreams he might fight an enemy only to awaken and discover that he'd poisoned Rin with his claws? The thought troubled the demon lord, though his face showed none of the emotion. Instead of dig up the effort to twitch the muscles in his face to form an expression, the Inuyoukai shifted his body and picked up the sleeping Rin, scooting her off his lap.

When she was no longer lying against him Sesshomaru stared down at the little child, and a soft expression formed over his lips and especially in his golden eyes. How sweet, how innocent she was...unlike so much of humanity, those dribbling, brainless minions, creatures that pointed fingers at demons such as himself and called for their deaths. He hated humans in their ignorance, in their blindness. But they weren't worth killing, or so he was generally held by his father's belief...

At the thought Sesshomaru looked up from Rin, troubled. A tiny micro-scowl flickered on his face, like a wispy, thin cloud passing over the sun. Yes, his father, the Inuyoukai that shamed their family by mating a human wench and producing a bastard half-breed like that miserable Inuyasha...

Sesshomaru's fists clenched and he rose to his feet, fuming. He walked smoothly, as if gliding rather than walking, away from the tree that he, AhUn, Jaken and little Rin had been resting against. As he walked away Ah and Un both threw him a curious glance, but they knew full well the routine for when their master was gone. And at any rate, while it was still pitch black out Sesshomaru wouldn't go anywhere, what reason was there to?

Yet if his miserable bastardly half-brother were about...his cocky, arrogant know-nothing half-breed brother, things would be different.

Abruptly then Sesshomaru's shoulders sank and he breathed what most people would call silence, but for Sesshomaru it was loud enough to be a genuine sigh. The Inuyoukai lord tilted his head to look straight up at the stars shining above. His thoughts were dwelling on his father, wondering, pondering, unsatisfied.

Why would his father favor Inuyasha over his firstborn son and heir? Over his _true_ youkai son? _Father's favoritism is so obvious...but why? I ask this question everyday, but never do I come any closer to an answer._

Inuyasha was given the better sword _and_ entrusted to be the guardian of his tomb! Well...albeit the unknowing guardian of their father's tomb, but how was it that Sesshomaru had fallen short in Inutaisho's eyes? Where? Was it that Inutaisho simply hadn't loved Sesshomaru's mother?

"No..." he whispered, his voice so quiet that not even Ah and Un could hear their lord's words with their highly acute dragon ears.

It wasn't about their mothers, was it? It was true, Inutaisho had loved Inuyasha's mother, and not Sesshomaru's, but what did _that_ have to do with the sons?

"...Nothing," Sesshomaru frowned, the expression managing to bloom fully on his face before he extinguished it, like an unwanted weed in one's garden. His eyes wandered over the heavens, idly searching for a sign, a signal of some sort, though of what he couldn't have said.

Why had he awoken? There was no threat. The night was completely silent. Not even the wind stirred within the trees. The meadow around him was beautiful and empty, though when he squinted toward one end he could see a light mist rolling in from the east. Ah, there was a little bit of a wind tonight; the weather was changing slightly. Perhaps that'd been what'd woken him...

A new thought tingled and tickled through his mind, jumped to run little shivers and quivers up and down his spine. He looked quickly to the stars again, narrowing his eyes in concentration. _No, it wasn't the change in the wind, or the coming of the fog that woke me..._It was instinct; it was his Inuyoukai senses, sharp as his own pointed ears.

In the sky he'd noted that the moon wasn't present. This was the night of the new moon. Sesshomaru knew his brother had a night of weakness during which his demon powers either left completely or at the very least faded. Usually he hadn't thought to bother discovering what night it was. Killing his brother as a weakened human would be like killing a newborn pup...but his brother was beginning to wear far too much on his nerves...and there was always curiosity to be satisfied.

While he'd been sleeping Sesshomaru had sensed his brother's presence, not his _scent_, but his presence. As brothers, blood called to blood, no matter how much they hated one another. When Inuyasha was within a certain distance the demon lord always sensed him, but usually didn't act on it. The two brothers had come within sensing distance many, many times during their travels, and usually they never crossed paths unless Sesshomaru _wanted_ to. Sensing his brother was like a warning beacon for Sesshomaru, he would leave the area or skirt around it to avoid having to see or scent or deal with his disgusting brother, and, though he'd never admit it, to protect Rin.

Yet now his brother had changed...Sesshomaru could _feel_ it...

Curiosity twitched in the back of his mind. _I have never witnessed my brother in his time of weakness, never scented him at such a time either. _

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked back toward the tree where he'd left his traveling companions, the innocent and annoying alike, sleeping. He stood, looming over Jaken, staring down at the toad-like creature a moment before nudging him with his foot. Immediately the toad jumped, eyes popping open, so fast that it was almost funny enough to provoke a smirk from Sesshomaru.

The toad looked up at his master, breathing heavily with his surprise, "My Lord Sesshomaru!" he squealed just loud enough that Rin, not far away, opened her eyes, blinking with fatigue a moment, and then she too sat up and beheld her lord and protector, awed.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke quietly, his voice deep and commanding, yet gentle at the same time, "Rin."

Both sat up straighter, clearly at attention, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" they chorused together, loyal as ever, obedient as ever.

"I will be leaving for a time. But I will return for you, Rin." He assured the girl, as he always did when he took off on some foray, "Jaken, watch over Rin and keep AhUn here as well until I return. Do not leave this spot."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but..." Jaken stuttered, nervously, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to have the care or the time. He turned his back wordlessly on Rin and Jaken, who could do nothing but stare at their lord's back.

* * *

Well, the next one will be a little longer I think, and back on what Kagome and Inuyasha were doing...review and tell me how I'm doing please and if you like it (ALL suggestions and comments welcome!) I have another question to anyone that might know, though I don't think anyone knows the answer to THIS one: What was Sesshomaru's mother's name? Grr...Izayoi was Inuyasha's (what was it with this family and "I" names eh?) but Sesshomaru's origins remain a mystery...I'm just curious...tell me if you know!! 

Thanks


	4. Inuyasha's New Moon Fumble

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em.

Author's Note: This is happening at about the same time as last chapter when Sesshomaru woke up and decided to go chase down the miserable half-breed...these events happened elewhere of course...lastly...is anybody reading this?!?! I'm gonna cry...hey...review and tell me if I'm evil and need to up the rating yet (I think i will have to later...seriously...this story gets gruesome...)

* * *

**Inuyasha's New Moon Fumble**

She was so warm, like the waters of a hot spring. So warm, in fact, that he hadn't bothered to take back his haori's red over shirt. It was still draped over her sleeping bag, like another blanket.

As far as he could tell the schoolgirl was asleep soundly, drifting through her dreams, light as the clouds that were probably passing over the stars and the new moon outside. Her breathing was light and even, unlabored. Occasionally he thought that she made a sound, perhaps trying to scream at him in the real world just as she was in her dreams. He envied her easy sleep, her simple dreams...he hadn't been able to sleep a wink!

Since Kagome had made him sit right in the doorway he had, understandably, blown up at her, and they'd argued for a time. Then, despite his fears, and much to his weaker side's delight, she'd asked him to share her sleeping bag. She'd said she was worried about him getting cold. Truth be known Inuyasha wasn't fond of the cold but he wasn't about to let _her_ know that.

"I'm not scared of the cold, Kagome!" he'd protested, though inside he knew she was too smart for her own good.

"Yea, well guess what Inuyasha, you're human tonight and humans are more susceptible to the cold so you don't have a choice!"

"As if I'd let _you_ keep me in here!" he'd snorted at her and started to turn and leave, but of course, she had that damn necklace...

"SIT!" and that was that, he'd _had_ to stay.

Thus he now found himself scooted as far from her sweet, heat radiating femininity, as he possibly could be while at once still sharing the same sleeping bag. In the dark with his inferior human eyes he could only make out the shine of her black hair outlining the lighter and softer oval shape of her face. If he squinted and leaned his head closer he knew he could just manage to see the darker smudge of her lips as well.

While she'd been awake he'd pretended that he was angry with her and had rolled away from her so she could only see his back. At first Kagome had tried to calm him down, even tried to rub his back to soothe him, but Inuyasha had only snapped at her and ordered her to sleep and quit bothering him. Eventually, saddened, she'd obeyed. He'd been _very_ happy that she had, he wasn't sure how long he could hold himself back from responding to her touch.

And, even more to his horror, he knew full well that if she'd had just a slightly more powerful sense of smell she'd have known that his coldness was an act. She'd have scented his desire as clearly as he could feel it.

Now, hours later, she was asleep, and he still wasn't. As for the desire, the temptation that he still felt watching her beautiful sleeping form, _that_ was very much alive within him, like a beast in its cage, screaming to be let out.

Slipping outside of the warmth of the sleeping bag, Inuyasha immediately felt the cold hit him and dig into his bones. Goose bumps dimpled his skin and he shivered, shaking all over, a little like a dog might out of old and instinctual habit. Had he possessed his ears still they would've lied flat, as if trying to hide from the chilly air. Inuyasha stopped right where he was, as if frozen. He hadn't expected the cold to hit him like that. Almost whimpering through the chill, he looked back to where his feet were still in the sleeping bag, warm and happy. He scowled at them, annoyed.

Kagome moaned about then, which immediately snatched his mind and all thoughts in it away from how cold it was outside the sleeping bag. Stiff and unmoving for fear that she'd waken; Inuyasha stared back at her shadowy, still form, tense and watchful.

"Inuyasha..." the girl mumbled, her voice quiet and soft. Oddly enough it made Inuyasha's stomach flutter as much as the cold did. As he stared down at her, terrified, Kagome opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away, and frowned in confusion as she registered the fact that Inuyasha was leaving her. Confusion, however, quickly gave way to worry. Was someone attacking, were they in danger?

"What's going on?" she asked snaking one long, silky smooth arm to grab hold of him, tugging on his haori's undershirt.

"I..." he felt his forehead break out in a nervous sweat, "...can't sleep."

"Oh." He heard her chuckle sleepily. The beautiful arm withdrew, both to his relief and regret. "So do you think you'll sleep better out there in the cold, silly?"

"No, but at least out there I can watch over you."

She sighed, fatigued, but even in the darkness Inuyasha could see she was smiling at him, warmly. "I think you should stay here and I'll keep you warm, even if you can't sleep." _Damn her! _He raged, uselessly. Sighing he slipped back into the sleeping bag, accepting defeat and the warmth that came with it...as well as the company.

"I'm sorry I had to 'sit' you, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured when he'd settled in next to her again, "I just...don't like being alone I guess." She chuckled, heavily embarrassed he could tell, and suddenly awkward. If he'd had his Inuyoukai senses Inuyasha would've been able to _smell_ the emotions rolling off her for certain. At any rate it was so obvious now that he didn't need his senses enhanced to tell how she felt.

"I..." he sighed, uncertain of whether it was worth exposing himself to comfort her, but, likely because of his human side being the dominant at that moment, he decided to reveal it anyway. "I don't like being alone either—when I'm human." He stuttered, trying to look away from the shine of her warm, sleepy, tender eyes. It was the last thing he wanted to see; he knew he was already attracted to her enough. The last thing he wanted was to see her expression and think—and then be horribly wrong—that she was just as attracted to him...

"Really?" she asked, shocked, it seemed. He felt her fingers, soft and irresistible, wrap themselves around his own in the sleeping bag's depths. Staring into the shine of her eyes he nodded solemnly, forgetting rather suddenly that he'd exposed himself and that he'd vowed to stay away from her, to not give in to temptation...to not be weak. It'd all ceased to matter. _Why was I trying to run away from her? I know I don't want to..._

He squeezed her hand tightly in his own and reached out with his other, on a spontaneous whim, to touch her hair. Cautiously, he fondled one strand, pulling it toward him gently; trying to scent it, though inwardly he knew his nose wasn't nearly sensitive enough on this moonless night. Kagome didn't fight him, didn't even fidget. As if afraid that moving might stop the moment she remained as still as stone, only her eyes stirred, watching his every move.

After a moment of touching the silky strand Inuyasha let it fall and withdrew his hand, suddenly shy. Kagome, unfazed by any of it, reached forward with the hand that wasn't in Inuyasha's, and gently grabbed a strand of his hair as well. As she pulled it closer to her both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at it, marveling at the color change it'd undergone. Silver to black. Demon to human. Between the two of them now there were no anatomical differences to make one inferior or superior, they were just people, just male and female, lying side-by-side in the night.

Kagome dropped the lock of his hair then and withdrew her hand. Through the dark Inuyasha saw her smile at him tenderly...her teeth seemed to glow white in the gloom. She was so warm, so kind, so alive...he wished he could smell her emotions, scent her like only an Inuyoukai could, he wished...he wished...

He let her hand go free of his then and for a split second Kagome's face fell, thinking that Inuyasha had decided to withdraw from her once again, but even as she thought this she felt Inuyasha's hands land tentatively on her waist. Shock came first, swiftly followed by delight and desire, though Inuyasha never saw either emotion—he'd already moved in to kiss her.

The kiss started small and exploratory but the spark between the two grew, like a fire when gasoline is poured over it. Following instinct and desire, Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, inhaling her personal scent, his mind and heart rushing and filling with it. She was his whole world, her scent and his intermingled, inseparable. His hands, with minds of their own, wandered, exploring, cautiously at first, and then, as she made no protest, feverishly.

Kagome, caught up in it all, yet still to some degree shocked, was as eager and filled to the brink with her own desire, matching his, but, unlike Inuyasha, she'd spent many years being human, many years dealing with her emotions. Even in the shock of it some part of her could still think, still look at things rationally. It was that part which made her speak out against him, made her resist when he went just a little too far...

His hands were on her thighs. Though it made her feel wonderful, shivery everywhere, alive, a voice in the back of her mind was beginning to scream at her, beginning to get frightened. Yes, she'd kissed Inuyasha before but...she'd never thought that he could be so...she didn't have the words for his actions. Aggressive? Passionate? She didn't want him to stop but she knew that it wasn't right...how would they feel in the morning? Would they be able to speak to each other? Would it just be a mistake, buried between them? Or would they fight over it? Would she feel wronged by the time the sun rose? Kagome couldn't risk those things...

"Inuyasha—" but he smothered her words with a deep kiss, sucking the air from her mouth, from her lungs. He was so powerful...fear bloomed in her then. What if she couldn't get him to stop?

His hands were gripping her hips, pulling her closer to him. Following instincts he'd never known he possessed, Inuyasha shifted his weight and tried to pin her beneath him. He was far past the point of contemplating what he was doing. Both hands started creeping over her once more, without pause and without consideration...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to push him away, tried to free herself of his weight on her, but he was _heavy_, he was strong...

Dimly through the sound of his rushing heart and panting breath, he heard her protests, but he was too distracted to register them. He noted that her hands weren't on his body, but were fumbling with his hands, trying to move them, trying to push them away. Confused he fought her; it was to be a mistake.

"Iunyasha!" Kagome screamed, much louder than every other attempt, and this time she slapped him, hard, straight across the face.

Sanity returned to him at that moment. He blinked, shocked, staring down at Kagome's angry eyes, realizing that the worst had indeed happened. To his shame he felt a burning begin behind his eyes, tears. _No, I will not...cry..._

He moved away from her, pulling himself quickly, clumsily from the sleeping bag and straight for the door, too ashamed and shocked at what'd happened to face her anymore. A place somewhere between his stomach and his heart clenched up, as if he might be sick. He fought the burning behind his eyes and the block of ice that had mysteriously appeared in his throat. Both made it hard for him to breathe.

Without a word to Kagome he fled the hut, leaving her sitting alone in the sleeping bag, confused, frightened, a sheer mess. After a moment she too felt the burning of tears behind her eyes, though she wasn't even sure why. Unlike Inuyasha she let them come, let them fall into the cold darkness.

As she started to lie back down, hoping to forget everything that'd just happened in sleep, she noticed Inuyasha's red haori overcoat still lying over the sleeping bag. A blanket, a token, a reminder. She had no idea as to why she did it, perhaps it was fate, but Kagome tentatively took up the red haori and slipped it on. Out of it came Inuyasha's scent, as strong and familiar to her as anything could be. Despite what had just happened she felt comforted by it.

With a sigh she slid back into the sleeping bag, the haori wrapped tightly around her. Only minutes later she was deeply asleep.

* * *

Endnote: The next chapter will be BAD! If anyone's reading this I warn you now: BEWARE!! Blood will be spilled...SOMEONE WILL DIE!!! Review and scream at me why don't ya? (wink/wink)!


	5. Realizations Written In Blood

Disclaimer: Ah you know I'm kidding...don't own 'em...

Author's Note: YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME! I'm SO evil! All right...remember when you read this thing...(chokes, swallows nervously) It's not over yet...you can scream at me (in fact I welcome anything you have to say...) but just remember in the back of your head that I CAN mend things...ok...I have to warn you...thid chapter contains a VIVID death scene...my sister is my editor and she says I'm FAR better writing terrible death scenes than I am love stuff...which is odd considering that I've loved before but never died...(shrugs)...just keep that in mind and BEWARE! Oh, yes, I almost forgot: **Duzzie **thanks a BUNCH for the encouragement...I usually update pretty quick becuase I already have most of it written so I end up putting it in sections here.** A**nd **FluffyDemoness **thanks for reading! You honor me! On Sesshy's past and your story--yea! I read your story (I think, or at least I've read something of yours) ack, if I didn't put it on my favorites I'm going to have to the next time I run across it.** A**nd** animefanatic16 **you reviewed my other story (so you might never read this response) but I had to do it anyway...I'm glad I could draw that response from you (Grins! Big Laughs! YAYS!)

* * *

**Realizations Written In Blood**

It was just before dawn. A light in the east was beginning to banish the blackness of night, and Sesshomaru knew he was running out of time. It'd taken him several hours to track his brother, much to his disgust. The half-breed's scent had changed considerably from what was normal. The result was that Sesshomaru had to rely less on his nose and more on his "blood sense." The trouble with that was it didn't tell him how close he was to his brother, it just told him his brother was around somewhere. Scent could tell Sesshomaru _so_ much more...for instance _when_ his brother had passed a certain spot, and whether or not he'd passed it with his demon blood intact before the nighttime fell, or if he'd passed it _after_ the night descended.

Though he'd searched as far and as fast as he could, the only scent Sesshomaru could find about was that of his brother as a half-demon, not as a human. And unless he could find his brother's human scent, which was difficult because he didn't recognize it, it was unlikely he'd find Inuyasha with time enough to observe the pest. The moment the sun rose again Inuyasha would regain his Inuyoukai's sense of smell and he'd know Sesshomaru was present instantly.

About an hour before dawn Sesshomaru stumbled upon a familiar scent—not his brother's, but one of the girls he traveled with. The scent was left behind less than a day ago, and it wasn't the only one there. A second scent, much lighter and unrecognizable when compared to the first, had been left splattered over the street, as livid in the demon lord's mind as crimson blood. At first the second scent didn't draw Sesshomaru's attention at all, but the familiar first scent on the other hand...

It was _that_ _girl_. This girl and he had a little of a history with one another. She was the one that'd been there when that little half-breed bastard had cut off his arm! _She'd_ been the one to draw the Tetsuseiga! Growling, Sesshomaru decided to follow the scent. Perhaps she'd lead him to where Inuyasha was likely hiding himself, coward and weakling that he was.

Somewhere, only minutes later, Sesshomaru got a better whiff of the second scent that accompanied the girl, and he realized, with a bit of a shock, that the scent tingled in his mind, partially familiar. He paused for a time, analyzing the scent carefully, trying to search his memories thoroughly. The scent that accompanied the girl was human, but deep, deep within it, was a familiar demon scent. Shocked, Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha had been there, with the girl, probably still during daylight, traveling. Was it already too late then? Had his brother's time of weakness not been in the night, but during the day? Could his brother's scent have changed _so_ much in such a short time that Sesshomaru, even with his powerful sense of smell, would be unable to recognize it?

Confused, but still very curious, Sesshomaru committed the new scent to his memory, the scent Inuyasha bore while he was human, so different from his scent as a hanyou. When he was sure he could follow the scent, even from a distance, Sesshomaru made sure he changed position to travel cautiously, downwind of where he thought his prey was located up ahead, just a few miles more...

A short time later, with the sun still well below the horizon, Sesshomaru followed both scents to a small abandoned shack. Here, at this place, the scents had lingered and still seemed incredibly fresh. They must've reached the place at about dusk, Sesshomaru theorized, and decided to shelter the night out in the shack. Their scents crisscrossed the grounds outside the shack as recently as a few hours ago. Were they still present? Sesshomaru couldn't be certain unless he drew closer—the scents on the place crisscrossed and from a distance were indistinguishable.

Ironically, Sesshomaru realized that he, Jaken, AhUn and Rin had passed this place not two whole days ago, journeying aimlessly. Surely Inuyasha would've scented that he'd passed by...unless he'd already lost his senses in the daylight. That could be the only explanation for his half-breed brother having the courage to sleep in a place that'd so recently been visited by his stronger, wiser, more powerful older brother...or perhaps he'd run out of time?

Still intensely curious, Sesshomaru wandered, downwind and stealthily through the trees, his every sense on the blink, waiting, watching.

The wind had picked up, coming from the east. Clouds had appeared within his last hours of travel and search, making the night even blacker. When he looked toward the east there wasn't even a hint of the sun rising. _Good, I'll be in time to see exactly when his weakness is...at night or in the day? Spill forth your secrets, wretched little brother!_

He approached the shack from behind to be safe, silent and furtive. When nothing protested his presence Sesshomaru slowly circled to the front, noiseless as ever, his senses watchful and wary. There seemed to be nothing amiss outside the shack, Inuyasha didn't appear to be waiting at the doorway keeping watch. That struck the demon lord as odd, considering that _this_ time, of all times, his brother was mostly alone and without protection. Had they stayed here or not? Something seemed wrong.

Curious, Sesshomaru drew closer to the shack's entrance, set his face near the walls and inhaled. He wanted to know all he could without actually having to enter the hut. If he was seen, scented, or sensed by his younger brother there was sure to be a battle, and though certainly not shy of such a thing, Sesshomaru didn't want to waste his time with it. His sense of smell, though it answered one question, revealed several other curiosities. One breath and his sensitive nose told him that the girl his half-breed brother favored was still inside, sleeping. It also told him of something he hadn't expected at all...a new, sharp and pungent scent. A scent he hadn't picked up in a long, long time. _Perhaps that is why Inuyasha isn't outside keeping watch...what a fool!_

The scent, clear as day to the Inuyoukai's nose, was lust, desire, arousal...his brother and the girl's scents were everywhere, mixed with raging emotions and hormones. Getting passed that first disgusting realization he found one other thing that surprised and pleased him at once. _All of the scents here were purely human._ Now when he tried to analyze his brother's scent from just outside the shack he couldn't even detect the tiny amount of demon blood he'd found earlier that'd let him know who accompanied the girl. Inuyasha was still weak, as weak as Sesshomaru would ever see him it was likely.

The demon lord, almost on a whim, reached for the shack's door and, as quietly as possible, slid it open. It didn't fight him, and Sesshomaru, in his infinite perfection, didn't make the door moan or squeak upon opening. Once the door was ajar a whole new world of discovery and surprise lied in wait for the Inuyoukai.

He could see and hear the couple now, as well as smell them and the lingering, vulgar scent of their lust from several hours previous...or _could_ he? Confused, Sesshomaru stepped forward, crossing the rotten floorboards of the shack without so much as a creak. Through the dark he could see a pack of supplies strewn about the floor, near to one corner where a bundle of strange, foreign cloth was unrolled. It was similar to a futon he supposed, and must've been used for sleeping because that was where they seemed to be sleeping. He could see the lump of a body, perhaps two hidden inside it, the shine of dark hair in the little light that entered the shack from the open door. Squinting his eyes carefully he could see Inuyasha's haori, dark and discolored in the night.

Yet something was amiss. Sesshomaru could only see one person in the strange sleeping cloth, only smell one person clearly, and only hear one person breathing, yet which was it, the girl or his brother? The haori was his brother's, but the hair was black, the girl's. The scents in the room were heavily mixed. Though the person in the strange futon covers was alone now they hadn't been until recently. So recently, in fact, that even Sesshomaru's delicate nose couldn't pick it out.

Almost out of nowhere his curiosity was swamped by a new emotion that Sesshomaru hadn't expected, wasn't prepared to deal with at the moment: rage. In truth there was no reason for it, though the Inuyoukai _did_ have years and years of anger and bitterness that'd accumulated up inside of him, all aimed at his half-brother. It hadn't been his intention to seek Inuyasha out and kill him, nor even to simply fight him. Yet somehow being in the shack, scenting his brother and the weak human girl, the remnants of their closeness still in the air, enraged him.

_My brother is a parasite_, he thought, his fists clenching in the dark, _I should've killed him long ago when he was still merely that human whore's whelp..._Inuyasha was a defilement to Inutaisho's otherwise proud memory. Inuyasha was a stain. Inuyasha was a blemish. Inuyasha was the weak link in a chain of demon heritage that stretched back into the times of creation itself...

At his side the demon lord's terrible sword, the Tokijin; pulsed and throbbed abruptly. Forged from the teeth of a demon that Inuyasha, in a blood lust, had slain, it was a sword that was particularly fond of revenge. Especially revenge on Sesshomaru's hanyou brother.

_Yes, revenge._ Sesshomaru smiled slightly in the dark, but the smile was dry and as frozen as Antarctica's icecaps. _Tokijin and I both have solid reasons for revenge, do we not?_

The haori seemed to be glaring at the Inuyoukai lord from its place protecting the black haired wearer on the ground. Black hair—Inuyasha was human this night. Ningens...black hair...Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization. This night he wouldn't recognize his miserable hanyou sibling, the same as when he'd failed to recognize his scent!

_I do not scent him here—but that doesn't mean he isn't the one sleeping there!_

A clawed hand flicked through the stale air, a body wrapped in a silky white kimono lunged forward. The terrible claws, glowing a sickly green, grasped the black hair, pulling the body from the innocence of sleep, throwing the unfortunate creature in the red haori across the room. There came a gasp from the foul hanyou in the haori as he hit the wall, hair askew, body frail now, crunching on impact.

Triumphant, swift as a cat, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and strode forward just as the miserable half-breed was starting to move, trying to look up and meet his attacker...the sword pulsed and beat, throbbing in his hands, it chanted in his ears like his heart: _power, power, power, power!_

He skewered his brother through the gut, securing him straight to the wall of the rusty old shack with one clean, confident, fluid stroke. It was a thing, almost, the demon lord mused, of beauty...

Chuckling through the darkness, cold as liquid nitrogen he regarded his kill, smirking, wild with blood lust, with the kill. The Inuyoukai's eyes flashed red, glowed through the darkness as he smelled the rank stench of blood flowing forth from his rotten, disgusting, tarnished, dirtied brother...

Suddenly, from the form he'd pinned to the wall with his evil sword, like a butterfly with a pin, there came a gasping cry of agony, of sheer shock. As if the cry had been a blow, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal, the devious, cunning, cold smile left his face. As one turned to stone, the demon lord stared at the form, his eyes narrowed. Had one looked carefully into his face it might have been possible to see the horror dawning in his eyes as realization took him.

The blood...the blood wasn't a hanyou's at all... 

But this was the new moon...Inuyasha wasn't a hanyou right now, he was a human, completely devoid of demon strength, power, healing, and senses. Everything had changed, appearance, scent...

As if to slap him out of this denial the figure slumped against the wall gave a ragged, convulsing scream of terror and agony. It lifted bloodied, pallid hands toward the sword lanced straight through its body, shaking feverishly. With his highly acute hearing Sesshomaru could hear the choking, gasping sounds it made, and was, more and more, beginning to feel nauseated by a horrible realization.

Then it happened. The dying thing wearing the red haori lifted its head, writhing against the sword, trying, perhaps, to pull the offending object from itself, screaming, and Sesshomaru saw the face of what he'd thought—what he'd been so _sure_ was his brother—and his stomach clenched up violently. Brown eyes. Black hair. Fine, feminine features, all of them now scrunched together in horrendous agony. Pallid skin. Around the lips and in the teeth blood was beginning to pool and spill over onto her white and green schoolgirl's uniform. Each scream that was torn from her lungs was more horrid and terrible than the last, and so utterly _not his brother's_ that Sesshomaru felt as if he might truly be sick.

_He'd killed the girl._

* * *

Endnote: Yes, I did warn you...I'll update soon...though you're going to hate me ALL over again in the next chapter...REVIEW! Anything is welcome...suggestions and such...and you know what irks me about both the anime and manga as far as I've seen? Sesshy is a bad guy, ohhs, ahhs, and he has the same dad as Inu, but DANG IT! Who's his mother? Is she alive? Dead? ANSWER US! WE LOVE SESSHY TOO!!! Sorry, moment over...all comments and such welcome!


	6. Inuyasha's Rage

Disclaimer: Yep if I said it once I said it a bunch...Don't own Inu or Kag or Sess or Rin...(cries!)

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is almost as bad as the last one...YES You're going to HATE me (review and tell me so!) But I promise it'll get better after this chapter...That's your warning: MORE BLOOD...yea...Nextly (I know not a word): to thank my reviewers, tho this time there was only one (cries) I wasn't going to update but becuase she reviewed and requested I had to (winks) tho she'll hate me after this chapter (sniggles). **Kohikari** THANK YOU for reviewing...it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see reviews! (YAYS! SQUEE!) and I understand the death glaring...the look on my sister's face when she read the last chapter..._yea_...anyway...I posted this for you Kohikari, but you're going to hate me...

* * *

**Inuyasha's Rage**

The sword came loose from the wall, and her flesh, rather reluctantly. She slid to meet the rotten floorboards almost in slow motion, much to Sesshomaru's misfortune. The stench of blood, reeking, rank, iron heavy, pervaded the room everywhere. He felt as if he might suffocate in it.

She was still alive, though he knew that she was no longer herself. The girl was a shell of whatever she'd been before. The mind had fled the agony and terror of her situation long ago. When he stood over her body now he could see that there were no thoughts within her skull...

She was suffering. She was a ball of pain and fear. The emotions that she gave off were almost as terrible as the stench of her blood, thick with iron. His stomach clenched again when he met her glazed, pain-ridden stare. Surely she would die soon enough, pass into the nether-realm. From there he could correct his mistake and flee this place before he ended up retching all over the floor...he'd never regretted killing something, _anything_ before...he didn't want to start now.

He had to look away as she choked and tried to scream again, instinctually calling for help...calling for his miserable brother..._she looked like Rin..._

His thoughts turned to the sleeping child, faraway and safe elsewhere and the demon lord really did feel sick then. Just a few short hours ago he'd held the sweet, innocent child in his arms, thought about protecting her, about how powerful it made him feel, how good it was that he could help the poor little thing and in return she wouldn't fear him as any kind of monster like other humans would. When she saw him her eyes...he gulped thinking that they were very much like the dying girl's eyes...they lit up with happiness, with relief that he'd returned.

But here—here he'd proven himself a monster. A blood lusting monster. He should've seen, should've followed his nose. What'd made him strike without seeing that what he thought was Inuyasha was actually wearing a _skirt?!_ He hadn't seen the bare legs when he'd tossed her from where she'd slept. He'd seen nothing but the hair and the haori. He'd struck at the haori..._and killed the innocent sleeping girl..._

"Rin..." he whispered to the bleeding, dying, writhing figure below him. She was still shrouded by his wretched brother's haori.

Outside Sesshomaru heard a sound and his spine stiffened. The hanyou was coming, calling what must've been the human girl's name.

Where had the stupid half-breed been when Sesshomaru had come? Why hadn't he been in the shack, protecting the girl?! Sesshomaru knew that he'd never let such an oversight happen with Rin, was Inuyasha that stupid? Humans were so frail...so easily caught unawares by terrible, hungry, foraging demons...he stopped himself, something close to shame reaching through him. _Terrible_ _hungry, foraging demons...terrible demons like me._

Uncaring of his half-brother's approaching voice and presence, Sesshomaru knelt at the dying girl's side. He was so shrouded and caught within his own emotions that he failed to notice, as his knees met with the rotted hut's floor, that the girl's blood was everywhere. As his weight settled on the floor his kimono soaked up the blood, as if thirsty, like a terrible, gruesome sponge.

Carefully, as if he were a father trying to wake a daughter tenderly, or a lover coming to lie at his mate's feet, Sesshomaru gingerly placed one hand underneath the girl's head, cradling it. Solemnly he stared into her dying eyes, trying to determine whether she was dead enough for him to draw the Tenseiga and bring her back. As if on cue the girl's breathing ceased, abruptly. An emotion—quite a rare event in itself—flickered clearly across not only Sesshomaru's eyes, but also his face. Though he wasn't one to show an emotion often his face displayed it well and to anyone that could've seen the sight it was clear that the demon lord was stricken by the mortal's demise. For the faintest of moments his chin quivered, his eyes grew misty and moist...

"Kagome! KaGOme!" Inuyasha dashed to the door; halted just outside the threshold as he saw that something was clearly wrong...even with his human nose he could smell the blood.

"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru looked up, scenting the hanyou's presence. At his side he could feel the Tenseiga pulse and throb, demanding to be used. Indeed, even the sword knew that this had been a mistake, the girl, the innocent human, wasn't meant to die. But Inuyasha's return...Sesshomaru stood swiftly and backed away into the shadows, some part of him unable to handle being caught so near to the girl.

A moment later and Inuyasha stepped inside the doorway, eyes wide. When he caught sight of the figure on the floor, drenched in something that looked wet and black in the night's darkness, his stomach lurched dangerously. "No..."

Heedless, as good as blind to his half-brother's presence, Inuyasha raced to Kagome's body, his hands shaking, his heart thundering in his ears, his thoughts racing and muddled. Hurriedly, yet carefully, he knelt at her side, his clawed hands slipped beneath her skull, lifted her face to his ear. A moment passed, then two. In this space Inuyasha was certain nothing moved, not his heart, not his thoughts, not the wind...and not Kagome's breath.

Then he _did_ move. The tears came, bitter, angry, disbelieving. A hole inside him came, swift and terrible. His hands slid slowly away from within her hair—it was still warm. Her head sank back to the floor, the beautiful pallid skin gleaming to Inuyasha's tear ridden eyes. Those tears fell as he stared at her, the realization still sinking in. They fell steadily, like a miniature rainstorm, falling from his cheeks to the rotted floorboards where they mixed with the iron-rich stink of Kagome's innocent blood.

Slowly Inuyasha looked away from her sweet face and toward her stomach where the blood came from. The culprit, the wound that'd stolen his precious Kagome's life...

A sword did this. A powerful sword, and a powerful creature... 

"Kagome..." he whispered, feeling the emptiness within him reel and tear anew, thinking of how she'd been stolen from him, of how they'd spent the last few hours, of how he'd never had the courage to tell her how he felt...and now she was gone. He'd never have the chance..._it wasn't worth living without her..._

The floorboards shifted.

Instantly Inuyasha whirled around, his hand already resting at his hip where Tetsuseiga was stowed, lying in wait for its hanyou master to wield it. The darkness was unfamiliar and unfriendly to Inuyasha's limited human eyes, but he could still make out a form lighter than the rest. It was the form of a sibling in a white kimono...a kimono now drenched from the knees down in Kagome's blood.

Rage swept through the hanyou and he drew Tetsuseiga, uncaring of the fact that the sword would never transform for him without his demon powers. The thin, dulled blade rang in the darkness. Sesshomaru, a mere five or so feet away, felt the grief and regret of moments ago leave him as irritation overcame him instead. His brother, his _weak, pathetic half-breed_ brother would dare to pull his useless Tetsuseiga on the mighty Sesshomaru! The runt should be running with his tail between his legs!

"You asshole! You KILLED KAGOME!" the hanyou screamed, leveling his sword at Seshsomaru's throat. The demon lord didn't so much as blink.

"Yes, I did, and I can bring her back as well." The words didn't mean anything to Inuyasha, he was too far-gone to register their significance, to see that his brother had yet to draw Tokijin and challenge him.

"You're going to _die_ for what you've done you bastard!" with that Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, flicking the untransformed Tetsuseiga desperately. Sesshomaru easily evaded his brother's wild blow with the dull, powerless sword. He moved swiftly outside of the shack and into the fading starlight. With a quick look to the east he saw that the sun was perhaps ten minutes from rising...

Inuyasha fell, stumbling clumsily, through the doorway, following his treacherous half-brother. Over his cheeks the tears were streaming. His eyes, completely human in the predawn morning light, were brownish..._just like Rin's...just like the girl's..._

He hefted the sword high and dashed at his brother wildly, screaming obscenities blindly. Sesshomaru ducked and swung away from the hanyou once more, unwilling to strike back at such a weak and clearly incompetent foe. Inside he was still reeling from having made such a mistake. He'd never meant to come and start a fight, he'd not come to kill anyone...and yet that was exactly what he'd done. But he hadn't even killed the right person!

Screaming frantically, desperate in his maddening grief, Inuyasha flung himself again at Sesshomaru, slicing at him with the thin, weak, blunt blade. "I'll kill you! I'll KILL you for this!" he was screeching, but with each scream and each wild thrust of the useless sword Sesshomaru could see that his brother was hopelessly lost at the death of the girl. Even in the heat of his furious attack the demon lord, though touched himself with pity and grief, could see that Inuyasha was crying, exhausted, crazy.

The hanyou's attacks were so clumsy, so blind, and so poorly aimed and timed that Sesshomaru had no problem evading them. Finally, tiring of seeing his brother in such a state, and knowing that time was running out to save the girl, the Inuyoukai snatched the Tetsuseiga away from his half-brother's claws, tossing it away. Inuyasha, showing surprising agility and instinct, whirled on his brother and slashed him with his claws.

The slash tore through one layer of the Inuyoukai lord's kimono, alarming him, but doing no physical damage. Yet, with the slash, Inuyasha had caused himself more harm than he had dealt Sesshomaru by far. On instinct, when he was attacked, Sesshomaru's deadly and poisoned claws lashed out, catching Inuyasha across the neck, severing the key vessels in his throat that carried precious blood to his brain.

Poisoned hopelessly, bleeding freely, Inuyasha tried to cry out in rage, but all that came out was a strangled, raspy name: "Kagome..." then he sank to his knees, barely managing to catch himself. Briefly he managed to maintain this position with his fists clenched and dug into the earth, his blood spilling, but then he collapsed, giving in at last.

For a moment Sesshomaru waited, shocked, though he didn't show it of course. Then, after a moment, he looked up abruptly, startled, to the east. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, its first rays touching the tops of the trees and landing annoyingly straight in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Yet on the ground, amidst the terrible rank stench of spilled blood, Inuyasha's hair was still black, his ears still clearly human. With another lurch in his stomach, Sesshomaru realized that, just like the girl before, he had inadvertently just killed his brother.

* * *

Endnote: The next chapter may take a little longer in coming (unless there're alot of REVIEWERS who scream at me to amend the situation above! Screaming does make me move my butt...just ask my dad...hehe) but I promise that things (as far as two beloved characters being DEAD!) will get better... 


End file.
